Not applicable.
This invention relates to boat boarding systems and apparatus.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Thousands of people who go boating do so with their dogs, creating the need for a safe and convenient method for providing access to and from boat and water for dogs. Because conventional boat boarding ladders require the use of hands, various alternative designs have been created for usage by dogs. However, the designs currently available do not adequately address the needs of many boaters, necessitating the invention of a new method and apparatus for entering and exiting water for boating dogs.
One such design is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,809 to McClendon, Jr. (2000), featuring a folding platform for attachment to the side of a small boat. This method is problematic in that the two stage design does not readily adapt to a larger boat where the distances between platforms can become too great for a dog to safely move from one platform to the other.
Another invention for boat boarding by dogs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,314 to Baranowski (1985), featuring an adjustable ramp comprising a single planar member for attachment to the side of a small boat. The use of a single, rigid planar member for the device can be problematic in that a ramp scaled for a larger vessel may result in the planar member being too large for convenient implementation and storage. Also, the placement of the supporting brackets below the waterline may adversely affect boating performance while the ramp is in place. However, Baranowski and others teach the advantages of having a submerged step or platform for a dog in the water to gain initial purchase on the device.
A third design is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,380 to Smith (1998). While Smith also presents the advantage of a submerged area of the device to provide initial footing for a dog in the water, the main shortcoming of this device is that the support for the ramp is provided by adjustable floatation affixed underneath the end of the planar member which extends into the water. This is problematic in that it is not always possible to make adjustments to provide adequate support if more than one dog attempts to use the ramp simultaneously, or if dogs of significantly different weights need to use the same ramp between adjustments. Also, the use of attached floatation does subject the ramp, the connective hardware, and the vessel to which it is connected, to the effects of wave action upon the ramp, which can be problematic to the involved structures and to the users of the ramp.
By the examples cited, the applicants propose that the inventions shown in the prior art suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) Their designs fail to adequately address inherent problems of ramp stability.
(b) Their designs may not be adaptable to differently sized vessels or other structures.
(c) They do not show utility for dogs of differing sizes and weights.
(d) While deployed, they may negatively impact boat performance.
(e) They are not convenient to implement or stow.
In accordance with the present invention, an articulated, collapsible boat boarding apparatus comprises a series of sequentially hinged frame elements or sections, supported by pivoting structural elements when in the open position, interconnected in such a fashion as to collapse together in a compact manner when closed, wherein the sections provide the basis for attachment of material or fabric, wherein a combination of section and attached material presents a substantially planar surface suitable for walking upon, wherein the sequentially hinged sections with attached material, in the open position, comprise a stable, ramp-like device with suspended step, for safe entrance and exit between a boat, or other structure, and water.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the boat boarding apparatus described in our disclosure, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a method for the safe and practical entrance and exit between a boat, or other structure, and water that is effective and convenient for usage by dogs;
(b) to provide a method that easily folds into a compact space when not in use;
(c) to provide a method that is easily deployed for use;
(d) to provide a method of highly adaptable design that may be permanently or removably attached to a boat or other structure;
(e) to provide a method that can be scaled for application with variously sized boats or other structures;
(f) to provide for usage by dogs large or small without adjustment;
(g) to provide a device whose stability is not dependent upon water and associated wave action;
(h) to provide an assembly of sections to which a variety of materials may be attached, in a variety of predetermined ways, wherein the sections with attached material form essentially planar surfaces suitable for walking or stepping upon.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a lightweight, strong structure, possibly portable in nature, comprising a series of sequentially hinged frame sections with pivotally attached supporting elements, constructed of any suitable materials such as, but not limited to, steel, aluminum, plastic, fiberglass, composites or alloys. Some sections provide a basis for the attachment of suitable materials by any suitable method, for the creation of planar surfaces suitable for walking or stepping upon. Thusly, when in the open position, the apparatus does present an essentially rigid, ramp-like device for the safe transport of dogs between a boat, or other structure, and water. Another object and advantage is to provide an inventive device adaptable for human usage. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and figures.